1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic calendar systems. More specifically, the present invention is related to accessing dynamic content linked to different calendar events.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In traditional electronic scheduling or calendaring systems, entries are static. They are entered by a calendar user as a reminder for a future event and, perhaps, an accompanying alarm is set as well. Recently, it has been recognized that it would be useful for a calendar system to automatically retrieve additional information related to the scheduled events or entries. Examples of additional information that can be automatically collected and tied to a calendar entries include information about meeting participants, flight itineraries, driving instructions, and weather forecasts. While this general concept has previously been identified, the prior art fails to provide details regarding how to implement the capability of linking calendar events and related dynamic information. The following two patents provide an introduction to electronic calendaring systems and locating additional information relevant to a calendar entry.
The patent to Borovoy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,009) provides for a system which automatically retrieves documents relevant to a user's calendar event. This reference focuses on determining when to retrieve information and how to determine what information might be most relevant.
The patent to Rasansky et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,406) provides for a computerized calendar and scheduling system which allows access to web-based clients. However, no teaching of dynamic content delivery is provided.
Whatever the precise merits and features of the prior art in this field, the earlier art does not achieve or fulfill the purposes of the present invention. The prior art does not provide for sharing and linking additional information among multiple calendar events and multiple calendar users; nor does it provide methods for updating and refreshing dynamic information.